


Tattoo

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I'm sorry I'm so jumpy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Danny Mahealani/Isaac Lahey, tattoo artist!Danny

"I'm sorry I'm so jumpy," Isaac said as Danny wiped away some excess ink on Isaac's back. He looked over at the tattoo artist who just smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it," Danny replied. "You're doing great, and it's mostly only when I wipe ink away anyways, so don't worry about having a shitty tattoo. This is gonna look beautiful when I'm done."

Isaac smiled and rested his head on his arms again. "I've wanted this for years. I've just never liked needles, or anyone touching me so I had to work up a lot of courage to come out here."

Danny stopped tattooing for a moment. "And you're getting such a large piece done? I'm impressed."

"Well, it helps that you're so nice. I've gone with Scott and Derek when they've gotten some of theirs done, and some of the artist can be such dicks."

"I hate artist like that," Danny said. "I actually want people to come back to me, so I'm nice to the people I tattoo, especially cute ones like you."

Isaac blushed. "You uh, you think I'm cute?"

"Very," Danny replied. He stopped again. "Sorry if that's awkward. I usually keep stuff like that to myself."

"Oh no, it's-it's okay," Isaac replied, and he couldn't help but smile. "I think you're cute too."


End file.
